The invention relates generally to welding systems, and more particularly to an electronic polarity reversing switch for a multi-process welding power source.
Welding systems generally support different types of processes, including MIG welding (metal inert gas welding), TIG welding (tungsten inert gas welding), stick welding and the like. Generally, a welding system includes a single output connection and, thus, the welding system only supports a single process at a time. Welding systems typically include a single power source configured to output power capable of independently supporting each of these specific welding processes. Unlike a welding system that connects to only a single process at a time, multi-process welding systems may be configured to connect to multiple processes at the same time. Thus, a multi-process welding system may include a power source configured to output power based on the welding process being performed at that time.
Certain welding processes supported by a multi-process welding power sources require reversal of output polarity between DCEP (Direct Current Electrode Positive) and DCEN (Direct Current Electrode Negative). Accordingly, a power source may need to switch outputs between the two polarities. Switching between DCEP and DCEN generally includes a manual process to reverse the output polarity of a multi-process welding power source. Switches generally include a rotary type switch mounted proximate to the power source or separate process selector switches located remotely. Therefore, the user must not only understand which output polarity is appropriate for a given welding process, but the user must also physically reverse the switch. A switch proximate to the power source may require the user to return to the power source from the workpiece to change the polarity. The distance between the workpiece and the power source can be significant and require an increased amount of time and effort to make the change. A separate process selector switch may allow for switching from a remote location, however, this method requires an additional apparatus and complicates connection of the weld output control cables.